Long Time, No See
by soljadd
Summary: Alice has a vision of someone making another army. The creator of this new army is a long time friend of Jaspers, who could it be?And this creator has someone in his or hers army that Jasper knew from his human life better than sounds!


**Alice's POV**

It was a week before Renesmees birthday. Rosalie and I were reviewing some designs for Renesmee. Everything was going fine until I had another one of my visions. I only liked the good visions for obvious reasons and it seemed like I would never get a break from the bad ones. Jazz and Emmett were on the couch watching a football game until Jazz noticed my disgusted expression. He ran over and kneeled before me grasping my hand "Alice, honey. What is it, what do you see?". I was getting tired of this line, he said it every time I had a vision, but he had reason to.

"Someone is creating an army, like last time. But, its this woman. Shes kinda short, long, black wavy hair and she looks like shes of Mexican descent" then the vision was gone in an instant. I tried focusing harder and harder, then the scene finally came back. "Jasper quick grab me something to sketch on!" I quickly sketched out this tiny brunette girl and Jazz, looking over my shoulder, grabbed it furiously and stared at it.

"Maria." Jasper said in a disgusted tone letting his letting his southern draw slip a little. He then pelted the sketching to the ground. "Wait that's maria, THE Maria?, I mean, the Maria who turned you?" I asked, though it was a silly question. What other Maria did he know? Was jasper cheating on me? No, I would have had a vision. Is Edward here? No, he took Bella and Nessie out on a hunt, and I'm glad, he would of laughed at the thought of Jasper cheating on me. Currently we are planning on a birthday party party for next week but from the looks of thing it seems we need to prepare for something else. "Battle time" Emmett blurted with a smirk showing off his little dimples. Of course Emmett would say that!

"Yes, that Maria. I bet she doesn't know that I'm here. She knows I could train an army just as well as her" jasper let out a chuckle. "I bet she doesn't even know anything about us except our numbers if she knew about you, Alice, she would probably be doing the same as Victoria, hiding behind someone, letting someone else decide". That made sense. I guess Maria would be smart enough to hide if sheknew.

It was dark out and they still weren't back. "Hun, why are you so worried?" Jasper asked in his concerning voice. "I don't know, it's just Edward,Bella and Nessie aren't back yet" "Edward said they might be out all night, don't you remember Alice?" "Yea, it's just with Maria making an army they might be killed or they might be recruited some how or!" Jasper put a finger over my lip before I was about to go into all this possible scenarios. "It will all be ok, she wont hurt anyone I promise" Jasper told me with his southern accent knowing that would calm me down.

Jasper and I were just laying there holding each other. Six hours passed and I had my first good vision, and it will probably the only good one I have in a while, Bella, Edward and Renesmee were fine and almost home. I sprang and ran to the front door to greet them. "I told you they were fine "Jasper shouted while chuckling to himself "I'm always right". As soon as I heard that I ran to meet him half way on the steps and whispered "Sure you are cowboy".

It took a couple of minutes but they were home. Safe and sound just like in my vision. I hugged each and every one of them as if it was the last time I would see them. Then I saw a little drop of blood on Renesmee's cheek. I wiped it off as she was blushing. Gosh she was so much like human Bella, but even better than human Bella.

After Bella and Edward were home everyone went back to there separate ways for the night. Jazzy and I decided to just kick back into our room. Our bedroom is a nice sized bedroom, a little smaller than we have had before, but nice. I like to call the theme "Clean and Southern". Since I don't remember anything about my human life and jasper does, I wanna bring a homey feeling to him. We also live in a new house Located by Saint Helens, Oregon. (Pic of room and house on profile)

Thinking about the room and why I designed it got me thinking… I know a little amount about my husband's human life but I didn't want to ask him too much, I could see the pain in his face every time he would talk about it. I knew he had a traditional upbringing, a father, mother and a littler sister named Jacklyn. I could hear the soft tone in his voice when he talked about Jacklyn so I knew he cared about her like a father. This is all I knew about his family. But I want to know more, I NEED to know more.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey so please I wanna see if people are actually reading so please if you are review it means alot and can make my day! 33**

**-Soljadd  
**


End file.
